icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lowfatfudgeball
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lowfatfudgeball page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 06:29, July 20, 2010 iSpeed Date Speaking about the comment I made about 'iSpeed Date', I was merely saying that when we saw Sam enter the Groovy Smoothie and witness her two friends dancing so closely together, she didn't tease them or question what they were doing or anything of that sort. In fact, she did the very opposite and walked out, unseen, unheard, unrecognized. This is something that has only happened once in the series, where Sam is shown as retreating and not aggressive. Honestly speaking, that ending scene in iSpeed Date was a huge character development scene for both Sam and Carly; showing them two points of view and gives the viewer things to think about. Because Sam did not say or do anything, we as the viewers can only assume. My assumption as a Seddie-shipper is that she saw her two friends and the possibility of a romance happening, so she retreated because Sam already has a low self-esteem about herself. Sam took a step back from what she could have conceived at that point in time as a real relationship for Freddie;; And THAT is what I was referring to in my previous comment about "seeing a glimpse"; I was referring to the point that I think if Freddie were ever in a real relationship, Sam would be hurt and take a step back. Of course... This is all just speculation. ;) Toshi1412 17:26, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'd like to think;; That if a similar thing were to happen again, Sam would definitely voice her opinion in a much more serious tone, rather than just joking around. I mean, Sam leaving the Groovy Smoothie in that episode was just to show the viewers that MAYBE Sam had romantic feelings for Freddie. We don't exactly what, especially she wasn't seen and only the viewers know she was there that night. It may never even be addressed in a future episode ever again-- But we as the viewers know... That there's definitely something. Can you imagine what Sam would've done if she had been seen by Freddie or Carly? I can tell you one thing; the reaction would be different from season 3 and season 4 because of the character development between Sam and Freddie; and Sam and Carly. This aspect of season 4 is what has me the most psyched. Toshi1412 16:17, July 22, 2010 (UTC) editing and stuff i've been living under a rock for some time and I have no idea how this editing of this wiki works. I have some stuff on iCarly like spec scripts and reviews on my itouch but I'm not sure if they're ready for public consumption. ;) I was just looking at some old posts at Danwarp about not getting any ideas for his shows from other people. In his post he explains further: "Let's say I've been planning to write an episode, or create a TV series, or write a movie about a dog. Of course, there are a BILLION different stories one could write about a dog. Now... let's say I start listening to (and reading) story ideas from people I don't even know -- strangers -- anyone out there on Earth who wants to talk to me. I'd be hearing/reading HUNDREDS of ideas that had something to do with dogs. Then one day, I write a movie (or TV show) about a dog. Guess what happens next. Every single person I ever listened to who pitched me a story that had ANYTHING to do with a dog SUES ME for "stealing" their story. Sadly, that's what happens. Because of that, people in my position can't entertain ideas (verbally or in writing) from random people who don't have agents or some kind of official representation." So you think Dan can still read through all this stuff in the internet, get an idea without acknowledgement and don't get sued as long as he doesn't do it writing or do a verbal agreement of some sorts? I'm just wondering... Blog Fanfiction is not allowed in the ARTICLES (Character bios and so on), in the blogs, you can make as many theories about the characters as you want (as long as they aren´t insulting or M - Rated). I´m gonna make that clear in the policies. Mak23686 05:46, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the heads up! I don't know where to put what. Just new to this kind of thing. So if I ever put anything on this wiki that's not in line with the policies, I'm sorry and please be inclined to edit it and to notify me of my mistake. To be sure I might start of with just the blog sections then :) Articles Sorry for the rhetorics but which pages are considered the articles? Character bios, Episodes and the actors? Lowfatfudgeball 05:56, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Everything that´s either iCarly canon (characters, locations, episodes and so on) or existing in real life (actors, games and so on). Information there must be confirmed facts. The pairing articles are a bit borderline, they contain speculation based on situations in the show or on the iCarly website. There are links to fanfics on those, but the pairing - articles themselves are meant to analyze certain situations and speculate about how close the characters are. Still, the stuff there must be based on things actually happening in the show (If there were actual fanfics there, they would be way too long). If you want to write anything about what you imagine for the future, write it in a blog, then you are on the safe side. Mak23686 06:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC)